barneyfriendsfandomcom-20200216-history
Super Scrambler! (script)
Carlos: (first lines) Vincent, Robert, Danny, Kim. *'Vincent, Robert, Danny and Kim:' Hi Carlos. *'Carlos:' Hi Vincent, Robert, Danny and Kim. *'Robert:' Hey, Carlos. His little brother Juan was late. *'Vincent:' Hi Curtis. *'Curtis:' Hi Vincent. *'Vincent:' Come on everybody. Let's sing. (music starts for Diez Amigous) *'Vincent, Curtis, Carlos, Robert, Danny and Kim:' One and two and three good friends, Four and five and six good friends, Seven and eight and nine good friends, Ten good friends are we. Uno, dos, tres amigos, Cuatro, cinco, seis amigos, Siete, ocho, nueve amigos, Diez amigos son. Uno, dos, tres amigos, Cuatro, cinco, seis amigos, Siete, ocho, nueve amigos, Diez amigos son. (music ends) *'Curtis:' Thanks, Vincent. *'Vincent:' Well, I gotta go and ride my scrambler. See you soon. *'Curtis, Carlos, Kim, Danny and Robert:' Bye Vincent. *'Vincent:' Bye. *'Carlos:' I matter what Vincent was riding on her scrambler. *'Robert:' That's right, Carlos. *'Kim:' I know maybe she's riding on her scrambler is. *'Curtis:' Kristen. *'Kristen:' Hi Kids. *'Curtis, Carlos, Kim, Danny and Robert:' Hi Kristen. *'Kristen:' My hat looks like a helmet. *'Curtis:' My hat looks neat. *'Carlos:' My hat is yellow, it's from my brother, Juan. *'Robert:' But my hat was very soft. *'Danny:' My hat have a hole in the middle. *'Kim:' My hat was just fine. *(the Barney doll comes to life) *'Barney:' My hat was a top hat. *'Kids:' Barney. *'Barney:' Hi everybody. *'Carlos:' Hey, Barney, this hat is from my brother, Juan. *'Barney:' Sure, Carlos. (music starts for A Silly Hat) Oh, a silly hat. A silly hat. I wear it on my head because that's where it's at. And i know it looks as funny as can be. *'Kids:' Oh, a silly hat. A silly hat. I wear it on my head because that's where it's at. And i like it 'cause it feels like part of me. It maybe to big or maybe to little. It might even have a hole in the middle. And it might be colored red or blue or green. And if someone saw a silly hat, That I had on my head because that's where it's at. They'd think is the funniest thing they'd see. *'Barney and Kids:' Oh, a silly hat. A silly hat. I wear it on my head because that's where it's at. And i know it looks as funny as can be. Oh, a silly hat. A silly hat. I wear it on my head because that's where it's at. And i like it 'cause it feels like part of me. It maybe too big or maybe too little. It might even have a hole in the middle. And it might be colored red or blue or green. And if someone saw a silly hat, That I had on my head because that's where it's at. They'd think is the funniest thing they'd see. And i like it 'cause it feels like part of me. (music ends) *'Barney:' Hey, who's the dino with the cap. *'Kids:' It's BJ. *'BJ:' Hi Kids. Hi Barney. *'Barney:' Hi BJ. *'Carlos:' This hat that belongs to my brother, Juan. *'Robert:' Maybe, Carlos and I would clean up those hats. *'Barney:' Let's go to the school. (music starts for Clean Up) *'Barney, BJ and Kids:' Clean up, clean up, Everybody, everwhere, Clean up, clean up, Everybody, do your share. Clean up, clean up, Everybody, everywhere, Clean up, clean up, Everybody do your share. (music ends) *'Kim:' Barney, do you know what's this. *'Barney:' Who's that, Kim. *'Kim:' It's Baby Bop's Blankey. *'Curtis:' I wonder where Baby Bop is. *'Danny:' I don't see her. *'Baby Bop:' (off screen) Wah. Wah. *'Kristen:' Hey, that sounds like Baby Bop. *'Curtis:' She's up near in the treehouse. *'BJ:' Hey, sissy, sissy. *'Carlos:' Robert, come on, Juan is my brother. *'Robert:' We better go up to the treehouse. *'Kim:' Hey, Scooter, Miss Etta. Baby Bop's blankey goes in Baby Bop's crib. *'Miss Etta Kette:' Yeah, Right, Kim. *'Scooter McNutty:' Right doin', Kim. *'Kim:' OK, Bye. *'Baby Bop:' Wah. Wah. *'Curtis:' Baby Bop. *'Baby Bop:' Wah. My Blankey. *'Kim:' Baby Bop, your blankey is so yellow. (music starts for My Yellow Blankey) *'Baby Bop:' I like my blankey. It's very, very yellow. I like even better than a bowl of Jell-O. *'Barney, BJ and Kids:' When she holds it close, it feels just right. She likes her yellow blankey in the day and night. *'Baby Bop:' I like my yellow blankey in the day and night. My blankey is so special and very, very yellow. I like to keep it with me when I say hello. *'Barney, BJ and Kids:' When she holds it close, it feels just right. She likes her yellow blankey in the day and night. *'Baby Bop:' I like my yellow blankey in the day and night. My blankey is so soft like a big marshmallow. But I like it most because it's oh so yellow. *'Barney, BJ and Kids:' When she holds it close, it feels just right. She likes her yellow blankey in the day and night. *'Baby Bop:' I like my yellow blankey in the day and night. (music ends and Baby Bop sleeps on her crib) *'Curtis:' Hey, guys, It's a piano. *'Barney:' Sure, Curtis. (music starts for Good Manners) *'Curtis:' My parents started teahching me when I was just two, All about manners and the right things to do. They told me learn to say Thank You and learn to say Please and learn to say Excuse me if you happen to sneeze. *'Barney, BJ, Baby Bop and Kids:' Good manners, good manners, Good manners are important to everyone in the world. *'Curtis:' My parents kept on teaching me when i was just three, And then the more i learned the more that I could see. That there's a way to do it wrong, there's a way to do it right. Everybody use your manners now and be polite. *'Barney, BJ, Baby Bop and Kids:' Good manners, good manners, Good manners are important to everyone in the world. Good manners, good manners, Good manners are important to everyone in the world. Good manners are important to everyone in the world. (music ends) *'Kristen:' Barney, that was fun. *'Barney:' Good job, Kristen. (music starts for Please and Thank You) There are lots of things we can do to be nice sometimes they're hard to remember. But there are two little things you should never forget from January through December. *'BJ, Baby Bop and Kids:' He's talking about Please and Thank You, they're called the magic words. If you want nice things to happen, they're the words that should be heard. Remember Please and Thank You, 'Cause they're the magic words. *'Barney:' Use 'em in the morning, noon, and night, 'Cause it's a great way to be polite. *'BJ, Baby Bop and Kids:' Please and Thank You, they're the magic words. *'Barney, BJ, Baby Bop and Kids:' We're talking about Please and Thank You, they're called the magic words. If you want nice things to happen, they're the words that should be first. Remember Please and Thank You, 'Cause they're the magic words. *'Barney:' Use 'em in the morning, noon, and night, 'Cause it's a great way to be polite. *'Barney, BJ, Baby Bop and Kids:' Please and Thank You, they're the magic words. We're talking about Please and Thank You, they're called the magic words. If you want nice things to happen, they're the words that should be first. Remember Please and Thank You, 'Cause they're the magic words. *'Barney:' Use 'em in the morning, noon, and night, 'Cause it's a great way to be polite. *'Barney, BJ, Baby Bop and Kids:' Please and Thank You, they're the magic words. (music ends) *'Danny:' I did it. *'Barney:' Oh. *'Danny:' We can check on the computer and find scrambler. *'Barney:' Let's go on the adventure screen. *'Carlos: '''We better go, Barney. See you later, everybody. *'Barney: Bye, Carlos. Bye, Robert. *'Curtis: '''Barney, how does the scrambler work? *'Barney: 'I know way we can find out? (stars to the screen to see scrambler) *'Baby Bop, BJ and Kids: 'The adventure screen. *'Barney: 'A scrambler works then everybody helps out when the scrambler did. *'Kristen: 'Oh, i see. *'Barney: 'That's right, Kristen, it helps us learned about scrambler a ride a bike. *'Curtis: 'Then we better fast on the bike. *'Barney: 'Well, sometimes scrambler helps to ride them. Ride on a scrambler goes very fast. *'Danny: 'Wow! *'Barney: 'There she goes. Bye, see you later. (sparkles and stars to adventure screen then dissappears) *'Danny: I might Robert and Carlos would even play chess. *'Barney:' Let's go. *'Carlos:' Hey, Robert. Do we play chess *'Robert:' Right, Carlos. *'BJ:' Hey, guys. *'Barney:' Let's take turns. (music starts for Taking Turns) Everyone shares in the fun! Oh, we take turns *'Baby Bop, BJ and Kids: '(Oh, we take turns) *'Barney: '''When we play a game, *'Baby Bop, BJ and Kids: (When we play a game) *'Barney: ''Cause that's a rule *'Baby Bop, BJ and Kids: ' ('Cause that's a rule) *'Barney: '''That stays the same. *'Baby Bop, BJ and Kids: '(That stays the same) *'Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and Kids: 'Oh, we take turns When we play a game, 'Cause that's a rule That stays the same. Oh, we take turns When we play a game. *'Danny: 'Now it's your turn, Carlos. *'Carlos: 'Thanks. Oh, we take turns *'Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and Kids: '(Oh, we take turns) *'Carlos: 'When we play with toys, *'Barney, Baby Bp, BJ and Kids: '(When we play with toys) *'Carlos: ''Cause that's what's right *'Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and Kids: '('Cause that's what's right) *'Carlos: 'For girls and boys. *'Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and Kids: '(For girls and boys) Oh, we take turns When we play with toys, 'Cause that's what's right For girls and boys. Oh, we take turns When we play with toys. *'Carlos: 'Your turn, Curtis. *'Curtis: 'Me too! Oh, we take turns *'Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and Kids: ' (Oh, we take turns) *'Curtis: 'So we'll all have fun, *'Barney Baby Bop, BJ, and Kids: '(So we'll all have fun) *'Curtis: 'And we include *'Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and Kids: '(And we include) *'Curtis: 'Everyone. *'Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and Kids: '(Yes everyone) Oh, we take turns So we'll all have fun, And we include Everyone. Oh, we take turns So we'll all have fun. Oh, we take turns So we'll all have fun, And we include Everyone. Oh, we take turns So we'll all have fun. (music ends) *(fade to the treehuse) *'Scooter McNutty: '(knock the two doors) Hey, miss etta, miss etta, *'Miss Etta Kette: 'What's scooter doing. *'Scooter McNutty: We're doing scrambler. *'Miss Etta Kette: '''Yes! *'Scooter McNutty: That's what scrambler do? We put on our helmet we better go. See you, Miss Etta. *(scooter falls) *'Miss Etta Kette: '''Oh, my! Scooter's all right. *(scooter is breathing) *(fade to the classroom) *'Carlos: 'Remember, i'll always to be polite. *'Barney: 'Right, Carlos. *(horn beeps) *'Carlos: 'Oh, that's my dad, he drives his home, we'd better be going too! Bye Barney, i'll see you later. *'Barney: 'Ok. *'Kids: Bye, Carlos. *'Barney: '''So long, bye-bye. *'Danny: Bye. Well, i try to be polite, and always to be polite. *'Barney: '''I think your right, Danny. (music starts for Try to be Polite) Be polite to use any talk. *'Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and Kids: 'I can make a clap with my hands. I can make a stomp with my feet. I can make a cluck when I (clicks tonuge) my tonuge, But I'm very quiet when I eat. *'Barney: '(laughs) *'Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and Kids: 'I can make a snap with my fingers. I can make a tap with my toe. I can make a snort when I (snorts) my nose, But I eat very quietly you know. *'Barney: 'Oh, it's fun to be polite. *'Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and Kids: 'I can make a click with my teeth. Make a scary noise in the night. (Booo!) I can make a whistle when I (whistles) my lips, But when I eat, I try to be polite. *'Barney: '(That's right) (music ends) *'BJ: 'Aw, this is been great, guys. *'Baby Bop: 'Yeah! *'BJ: 'Oh, we better go, Sissy. *'Baby Bop: 'Ok. *'BJ: 'Bye, everybody, *'Kids: 'Bye, Baby Bop, bye BJ. *'Barney: 'See you soon, so long, *'Baby Bop: 'Bye friends, (kiss) *(Baby Bop and BJ walks away, then dissappears) *'Barney: 'See you soon, BJ, take care, Baby Bop. so long. *'Kids: 'Bye. *'Curtis: 'This is fun learning about scrambler. *'Barney: 'Oh. *'Kim: 'Well, we still the scrambler helps. *'Barney: '(music starts for I Love You) Right, Kim. the scrambler has lots of fun today! it's always fun to spend the day with you. I love you, you love me. We're a happy family. With a great big hug And a kiss from me to you, Won't you say you love me too? *'Barney and Kids: 'I love you, You love me, We're best friends, Like friends should be With a great big hug, And a kiss from me to you, Won't you say you love me too? (music ends barney giggles) *'Danny: I better get going too! *'Kristen: '''Me too! *'Barney: Okay. *'Kids: '''Bye, Barney. *'Barney: 'Bye, everybody, take care now, love you, see you. *'Kim: 'Thanks again, Barney. *(Kim turns off the lights. and fade to the Barney doll on the table with scrambler. Then it winks) Barney Says segment *(pop) *(the sounded like a harp) *'Tiffany: 'Hey, everybody, it's time for Barney Says. *(pop) *(the screen turn around to "Barney Says" title card with Barney little running over) *'Barney: ''' '''Hello again to all my friends. I'm glad you came to play. Our fun and learning never ends. Here's what we did today! (pops and segment to starts) We had so much fun learning about scrambler today! She likes to learning about scrambler. Vincent learn about Diez Amigos. She likes to learned in spanish. Always wear a helment we go for a ride in the bike. There are lots of different scrambler. We always clean up we can do our share! It's fun to clean up before Baby Bop is coming. Baby Bop is my favorite color yellow blankey. You always take turns when we're having fun! Oh, i just love scrambler. And remember, i love you. (pop) End Credits *Executive Producer: Dennis DeShazer *Supervising Producer: Jim Rowley *Senior Prodcer: Jeff Gittle *Producer: Linda Houston *Director: Steven Feldman *Writer: Donna Cooner *Consulting Producer: Ben Vaughn *Educational Specialists: Mary Ann Dudko, Ph.D. Margle Larsen, M.Ed. *Performance Director: Penny Wilson *Production Designer: Bob Lavallee *Music Director: Joseph Phillips *Cast: *Barney's Voice-Bob West *Barney's Costume-David Joyner *Baby Bop's Voice-Julie Johnson *Baby Bop's Costume-Jeff Ayers *BJ's Voice-Patty Wirtz *BJ's Costume-Jeff Brooks *Miss Etta Kette-Brice Armstrong *Scooter McNutty-Todd Duffey *Danny-Jeffrey Hood *Curtis-Monte" Black *Kristen-Sara Hickman *Kim-Erica Rhodes *Robert-Angel Velasco *Carlos-Corey Lopez *Vincent-Tracy F. Hooner *Production Manager: Charlotte Spivey *Associate Director: Terrie Davis *Writing Coordinator: Perri Verdino-Gates *Art Director: Elizabeth Sagan Velten *Wardrobe/Supervisor Designer: Lisa Odette Albertson *Lighting Designer: Ken Chaig *Lighting Director: Murray Campbell *Stage Manager: Jena Atchison *Post Production Supervisor: Bob Dauber *Teachnical Operations Supervisor: Randy Breedlove *Editors: Bryan Norfolk, McKee Smith *Audio Director: David Boothe *Production Audio: Ron Balentine *Make-Up Design: Jeanie L. D'lorio *Manager of Music Services: Lisa Odette Albertson *Manager of Talent Services: Julie Hutchings *Script Supervisor: Catherine Reynolds *Original Barney Baby Bop And B.J. Costumes By *Irene Corey Design Associates *I Love You Lyrics By Lee Bernstein (BMI) Medley Traditional @ Shimbarah Music (BMI) *Produced By *The Lyons Group *And *Connecticut Public Television *For Connecticut Public Television *Executives In Charge *Larry Rifkin *The names and characters Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Stella the Storyteller, Scooter McNutty, Miss Etta Kette and Booker T. Bookworm are tradmarks of Lyons Partnership, L.P. *Barney and BJ, "Barney & Friends" and the Barney and children logo are Reg. U.S. Pat & Tm Off. *Executive In Charge: Richard C. Leach *Barney And The Backyard Gang And Barney And Friends Were Originally Developed By Sheryl Leach Kathy Parker And Dennis DeShazer *Copyright @ 1998 Lyons Parnership, L.P. *All rights revered.